George VI of the United Kingdom (1895-1952)
|long_name=George VI of the United Kingdom |titles = King of the United Kingdom |description=King of the United Kingdom and the British Dominions, Emperor of India, King of Ireland. |birth_year=1895 |birth_month=12 |birth_day=14 |birth_address=York Cottage |birth_locality=Sandringham, Norfolk |birth_county=Norfolk |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1952 |death_month=2 |death_day=6 |death_causes=lung cancer |death_locality=Sandringham, Norfolk |death_county=Norfolk |death_nation-subdiv1=England |death_nation=United Kingdom |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1923 |wedding1_month=4 |wedding1_day=26 |wedding1_address=Westminster Abbey |wedding1_locality=London |wedding1_county=Middlesex |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |baptism_year=1896 |baptism_month=2 |baptism_day=17 |baptism_places-other=Sandringham, Norfolk+Norfolk+ England |globals= }} Biography George VI (Albert Frederick Arthur George; 14 December 1895 – 6 February 1952) was King of the United Kingdom and the British Dominions from 11 December 1936 until his death. He was the last Emperor of India (until 1947) and the last King of Ireland (until 1949). As the second son of , he was not expected to inherit the throne and spent his early life in the shadow of his elder brother, Edward. He served in the Royal Navy during World War I, and after the war took on the usual round of public engagements. He married Lady Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon in 1923, and they had two daughters, Elizabeth (who succeeded him as Queen Elizabeth II) and Margaret. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:George VI Category:Cold War leaders Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom Category:Monarchs of Australia Category:Heads of state of Canada Category:Heads of state of India Category:Heads of state of New Zealand Category:Heads of state of Pakistan Category:Monarchs of South Africa Category:Monarchs of Ceylon Category:Heads of the Commonwealth Category:House of Windsor Category:Dukes of York Category:Princes of the United Kingdom Category:Royal Navy admirals of the fleet Category:British field marshals Category:Marshals of the Royal Air Force Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War I Category:Royal Navy officers of World War I Category:World War II political leaders Category:People of the Victorian era Category:People of the Edwardian era Category:British Freemasons Category:Monarchs who were Freemasons Category:Knights of the Garter Category:Knights of the Thistle Category:Knights of St Patrick Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order Category:Recipients of the Royal Victorian Chain Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir, 4th class Category:Grand Cordons of the Order of Leopold (Belgium) Category:Grand Croix of the Légion d'honneur Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the White Eagle (Serbia) Category:Recipients of the Order of Carol I Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Redeemer Category:Collars of the Order of the Chrysanthemum 3 3 3 Category:Chief Commanders of the Legion of Merit Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Military William Order Category:Grand Commanders of the Order of the Dannebrog Category:Knights of the Order of the Royal House of Chakri Category:Knights of the Military Order of Savoy Category:Recipients of the Order of the Star of Ethiopia Category:Recipients of the Order of the Supreme Sun Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Phoenix (Greece) Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Saint-Charles Category:Collars of the Order of Saints George and Constantine Category:Recipients of the Order of Al Rafidain Category:Companions of the Liberation Category:Recipients of the Order of Pahlevi Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:People from King's Lynn and West Norfolk (district) Category:Lords High Commissioner to the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland Category:Cancer deaths in England Category:Cardiovascular disease deaths in England Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Deaths from thrombosis Category:Edward VIII abdication crisis Category:Burials at St George's Chapel, Windsor Castle George Category:People with a speech impediment Category:Royalty and nobility with disabilities